Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2012
Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2012 is a 2019 hunting game that will be released in Fall 2019, and published by Activision and Cauldron, and available for the Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Switch. Locations * North America * Arctic * Cretaceous * Asia * Siberia * Middle Ages * * South Texas * North Texas * Jurassic * Triassic * California (final level) * Alaska * Uganda (final level) * New Zealand * Australia * Jurassic Frontier * * * * * * * * * * * Game Animals and Predators/Monsters/Dinosaurs * Whitetail deer (Cretaceous, California) * Compsognathus (Cretaceous) * Wild Boar (Cretaceous, Siberia) * Yak (Siberia) * Apatosaurus (East Texas) * Giant Carnivorous Plant ( * Triceratops ( * Pteranodon ( * Cretaceous Beetle ( * Smilodon ( * Anatotitan ( * Ammonite ( * Mosasaurus ( * Elasmosaurus ( * Ptychodus also known as "Hybodontiform Shark" * Squatina squatina ( * Kimmerosaurus ( * Liopleurodon ( * Dakosaurus ( * Caypullisaurus ( * Geosaurus ( * Ichthyosaur ( * Belemnites ( * Cragadile ( * Walrus ( * Polar Bear ( * Arctic Fox ( * Orca ( * Caribou ( * * * * * * Grey wolf * Coelophysis * Herrerasaurus * Placerias * Postosuchus * Plateosaurus * Timberwolves * Chupacabra * Giant Bat * Bull * Cockatrice * Quarray Eel * Ursa Major * Ursa Minor * Wildebeest (carcass only) (arcade mode) * Warthog (carcass only) (arcade mode) * Stone Sheep (cannibal only) * Hippo (corpses only) (arcade mode) * Cape buffalo (carcass only) (story mode) (mentioned) (arcade mode) * African Lion (debut) (story mode) (seen as trophy during Cretaceous hunt) (mentioned) (arcade mode) * Nile Crocodile (TBA) * African Leopard (TBA) * Gaur () * Bengal tiger * King cobra (debut) * Wild boar * Sambar deer * Loch Ness Monster (as boss) * Canada goose * Fox (debut) * Vulture * Bigfoot (as boss) * Snow Sheep (debut) * Maulwurf * Siberian goose (debut) * Bugbear * Scrappy-Rex * Demon: similar to Scooby-Doo: The Movie (cameo as cave painting) (mentioned) (skeleton only) (seen as trophy during Cretaceous) * Dinosaur-like Creatures * Grizzly bear (cameo footage from Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 only) * Megalodon (Kion) * Felyne (Xbox version only) * Melynx (Xbox version only) * Jaggi (Xbox version only) * Velociprey (Wii version only) * Jaggia (Xbox version only) * Jagras (Xbox version only) * Water buffalo (arcade mode) * Blackbuck (arcade mode) * Red Deer (arcade mode) * Mouflon (arcade mode) * Axis deer (arcade mode) * Capercallie (arcade mode) * Impala (arcade mode) * Greater Kudu (arcade mode) * Black Panther (debut) (arcade mode) * Porcupine (arcade mode) * Groundhog (arcade mode) * Minotaur * Woolly Mammoth (mentioned) * Pachyrhinosaurus (mentioned) * Troodon (mentioned) * Edmontosaurus (mentioned) * Gorgosaurus (mentioned) * Elk (seen as trophy during Cretaceous) * Dall Sheep (seen as trophy during Cretaceous) * White-tailed deer (seen as trophy during Cretaceous) * Bighorn Sheep (seen as trophy during Cretaceous) * Parasaurolophus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Allosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Stegosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Ankylosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * TBA (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Spinosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Ouranosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Carcharodontosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Paralititan (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Sarcosuchus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Giraffe (seen as museum during Cretaceous) * Rathalos (Xbox version only) * Barioth (Xbox version only) * Nargacuga (Wii version only) * Great Baggi (PlayStation version only) * Great Jaggi (PlayStation version only) * Giant Venomous Spider (DS version only) * Giant Scorpion (DS version only) * Lambeosaurus (DS version only) * Ghirarax: similar to Gear REX from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (DS version only) * * * * * * * * * * * * Eastern Turkey (East Texas) * Sambar deer (East Texas, Australia, New Zealand) * Bobcat (East Texas, West Texas, New Mexico, Alberta) * Smallmouth Bass (East Texas, West Texas) * Texas Dall Sheep (West Texas) * Nilgai (West Texas, Pakistan) * Axis Deer (West Texas, Argentina, Uruguay, Australia, New Zealand) * Aoudad (West Texas, New Mexico) * Cougar (West Texas, New Mexico, Montana, British Columbia, Alberta) * Javelina (West Texas, New Mexico, Argentina, Uruguay) * Rio Grande Turkey (West Texas, New Mexico) * Mule Deer (West Texas, New Mexico, Montana, Alberta) * Coyote (West Texas, New Mexico, British Columbia, Alaska, Alberta) * Red Fox (East Texas, NW Territories, Alaska, Australia) * Pronghorn (West Texas, New Mexico, Montana, Alberta) * Bighorn Sheep (West Texas, New Mexico, Montana, British Columbia, Alberta) * American Black Bear (New Mexico, Montana, British Columbia, Alaska, Alberta) * Fallow Deer (New Mexico, Argentina, Uruguay, South Africa, Poland, Australia, New Zealand) * Pintail Duck (New Mexico) * Gemsbok (New Mexico, South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania) * Pheasant (Montana) * Swift Fox (Montana) * American Bison (Montana, British Columbia, Alaska, Alberta) * Mountain Goat (Montana, British Columbia, Alaska) * Gray Wolf (Montana, Alaska, Poland, Siberia, Alberta) * Merriam's Turkey (Montana, Alberta) * Columbian Blacktail Deer (Montana, Alberta) * Northern Pike (British Columbia) * Moose (British Columbia, Alaska, Alberta) * Grizzly Bear (British Columbia, Alaska) * Roosevelt Elk (British Columbia, Alaska, New Zealand) * Dall Sheep (British Columbia, NW Territories, Alaska) * Raccoon (British Columbia) * Canada Goose (Montana, British Columbia, Alaska, Alberta) * Caribou (British Columbia, NW Territories, Alaska) * Polar Bear (NW Territories, Siberia) * Musk Ox (NW Territories, Alaska) * Arctic Wolf (NW Territories, Alaska) * Arctic Fox (NW Territories, Alaska) * Stone Sheep (NW Territories, Alaska) * American Woodcock (NW Territories) * Lynx (Alaska, Siberia) * Sitka deer (Alaska) * Rainbow Trout (Alaska) * Cutthroat Trout (Alaska) * Red Squirrel (Alaska) * Wolverine (Alaska, Siberia) * Hoary Marmot (Alaska) * Kodiak Bear (Alaska) * Snowshoe Hare (Alaska) * Spruce Grouse (Alaska) * Ptarmigan (Alaska) * Harlequin Duck (Alaska) * Sockeye Salmon (Alaska) * Red Deer (Argentina, Uruguay, Poland, Australia, New Zealand) * Plains Viscacha (Argentina) * Gray Fox (Argentina) * Mouflon (Argentina, Uruguay, Poland) * Blackbuck (Argentina, Uruguay, Pakistan, Australia) * European Hare (Argentina, Australia, New Zealand) * Water Buffalo (Argentina, Uruguay, Pakistan, Australia) * Puma (Argentina, Uruguay) * Peacock Bass (Argentina) * Capybara (Argentina, Uruguay) * Jaguar (Argentina, Uruguay) * Piranha (Uruguay) * Brazilian Tapir (Uruguay) * Spectacled Caiman (Uruguay) * Pampas Deer (Argentina, Uruguay) * Brocket Deer (Uruguay) * Rhea (Uruguay) * Dik-dik (South Africa) * White Rhino (South Africa, Namibia) * Giraffe (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania) * African Lion (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania, Ethiopia, Uganda) * Ostrich (South Africa, Namibia) * African Leopard (Namibia, Tanzania, Ethiopia, Uganda) * Duiker (South Africa, Tanzania) * Turtle Dove (South Africa) * Impala (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda) * Kudu (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania, Ethiopia) * Roan Antelope (Namibia) * Klipspringer (Namibia) * Spotted Hyena (Namibia, Tanzania) * Jackal (Namibia, Tanzania, Pakistan) * Egyptian Goose (Namibia, Tanzania) * Black Wildebeest (South Africa, Namibia) * Zebra (Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda) * Cheetah (South Africa, Namibia) * Caracal (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania) * Baboon (Tanzania, Ethiopia, Uganda) * Hippo (Tanzania, Congo, Ethiopia, Uganda) * Nile Crocodile (Tanzania, Congo, Ethiopia, Uganda) * African Python (Tanzania, Congo) * Thomson's Gazelle (Tanzania) * African Bush Elephant (Tanzania) * Warthog (South Africa, Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda) * Common Wildebeest (Namibia, Tanzania, Ethiopia, Uganda) * Eland (Tanzania, Uganda) * African Blue Quail (Tanzania) * Rock Dove (Tanzania) * African Porcupine (Tanzania) * Vervet Monkey (Tanzania) * Cape Buffalo (Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda) * Bongo (Congo) * Sitatunga (Congo, Uganda) * Giant Forest Hog (Congo, Ethiopia) * Red River Hog (Congo) * Forest Buffalo (Congo) * Forest Elephant (Congo) * Pygmy Antelope (Congo) * Tiger Fish (Congo) * Mountain Nyala (Ethiopia) * Nile Buffalo (Ethiopia) * Beisa Oryx (Ethiopia) * Gerenuk (Ethiopia) * Bat-eared Fox (Ethiopia) * Oribi (Ethiopia, Uganda) * Tiang (Ethiopia) * Wisent (Poland) * Roe Deer (Poland, Siberia) * Wapiti (Siberia) * Corsac fox (Siberia) * Mountain hare (Siberia) * Capercallie (Siberia) * Siberian Brown Bear (Siberia) * Asian Black Bear (Siberia) * Snow Sheep (Siberia) * Reindeer (Siberia) * Amur Moose (Siberia) * Siberian Ibex (Siberia) * Blue Sheep (Nepal, Pakistan) * Himalayan Tahr (Nepal, New Zealand) * Indian Muntjac (Nepal) * Chinkara Gazelle (Pakistan) * Markhor (Pakistan) * Urial (Pakistan) * Hog Deer (Pakistan, Australia) * Ibex (Pakistan, New Zealand) * Kennion Gazelle (Pakistan) * Dingo (Australia) * Banteng (Scrub bull) (Australia) * Saltwater Crocodile (Australia) * Feral Camel (Australia) * Feral goat (Australia, New Zealand) * Mallard Duck (Australia) * Emu (Australia) * Red Kangaroo (Australia) * Rusa Deer (Australia, New Zealand) * Weasel (New Zealand) * Chamois (New Zealand) * Brown Trout (New Zealand) * Wallaby (New Zealand) * Brushtail possum (New Zealand) * Arapawa sheep (New Zealand) * Sika deer (New Zealand) * Chukar (New Zealand) * Paradise shelduck (New Zealand) * Black Swan (New Zealand) * Ruffed Grouse (Alberta) * Beaver (Alberta) * North American Porcupine (West Texas, Alaska, Alberta) * Partridge (Argentina, Alberta) * Green-winged teal (Alberta) * American Badger (Alberta) * Jackrabbit (West Texas, Montana, Alberta) * Groundhog (Alberta) * Bushbuck (Uganda) * Waterbuck (Uganda) * Topi (Uganda) * Bushpig (Uganda) * Reedbuck (Uganda) * Kob (Uganda) * Gaur (arcade mode) * Striped hyena (arcade mode) Non-Game Animals and Dinosaurs * Golden Eagle (Alaska, Siberia) * Grevy's Zebra (Ethiopia) * African Wild Dog (South Africa) * Gorilla (Congo, Uganda) * Chimpanzee (Congo) * Mandrill (Congo) * Grizzly Bear (Alberta) * Caribou (Alberta) * Black Bear (Texas) * Turkey Vulture (Texas, Argentina) * Nubian Vulture (Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda) * Flamingo (Tanzania) * Bengal Tiger (Nepal) * Sloth Bear (Nepal) * Indian Rhino (Nepal) * Indian Elephant (Nepal) * Snow Leopard (Nepal, Pakistan) * Clouded Leopard (Nepal) * Black Swan (Australia) * Kiwi (New Zealand) * Kakapo (New Zealand) * Saiga (Siberia) * Siberian Tiger (Siberia) * White Pelican (Tanzania) * Chacoan Peccary (Argentina) * Okapi (Congo) Other Non-Huntable Animals and Dinosaurs * King Cobra (Pakistan, Nepal) * Black-Necked Spitting Cobra (Tanzania) * Black Mamba (South Africa, Namibia) * Taipan (Australia) * Rattlesnake (West Texas, New Mexico, British Columbia) Other Animals and Dinosaurs (Concept Art) TBA Weapons in Video Game * Custom Assault Rifle (Commando) * Desert Eagle (Commando) * Frag Grenade (Commando) * Dual .45 Colts "Pride and Joy" (Trapper) * Netgun (Trapper) * Landmine (Trapper) * Dynamite (Trapper) * .375 Sniper Rifle (Scientist) * Tranq Rifle (Scientist) * Tranq Pistol (Scientist) * Shock Prod (Scientist) * Tracking Mines (Scientist) * 12 Gauge Shotgun "Old Faithful" (Pathfinder) * Machete (Pathfinder) * Hatchet (Pathfinder) * Flamesaw (Pyro) * Flare Gun (Pyro) * Impact Grenade (Pyro) * Molotov (Pyro) * Stun Gun (Mr. Carter) * Carbine Rifle (Phoenix Mercenaries) * Spaz-12 (Phoenix Mercenaries) Trivia